


His Fraccion

by Karibeni



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Intense Emotions, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karibeni/pseuds/Karibeni
Summary: {Possibly revamping this story, but it is originally from a different website (Watt-pad). I'm not sure if I'll post it here, there, or on both.}Y/n was a very lively young girl, as a human she had many friends and she was quite popular in school. Everything was going well for her, that was until she got into a car accident one night, which resulted in the death of her and her parents. After dying, Y/n became an arrancar and over time of intense training, Y/n was noticed by a certain espada, precisely number four. What will happen as the two begin to work together? Read to find out!Warning: This story has swearing, sexual content, and violence. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> I had some requests to continue and revamp this story from Wattpad where I originally posted it. I will be posting the updated and fixed chapters here on Archive first before I replace the current version of the chapters on Wattpad. Please go give my Wattpad account some love guys! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/28627398-ulquiorra-x-reader

I will be uploading chapters as I proof read and edit them. <3


	2. Becoming A Fraccion

About You -> You are Ulquiorra's fraccion. You are nothing but a lowly servant to him. You were given the job to wake and fight beside him when needed, and to feed Ulquiorra.

Description -> You are rather tall for being a female. You are 5'10. You don't know why or how you are so tall, but you just are. You have a rather small chest. (Your happy because you don't have to lug around 15 pound breasts like Haribel. By the way... Haribel is your best friend so she will be used later on.) You are slightly curvy. You have bright emerald green eyes with a single grey line crossing over the middle of your nose and cheeks. You have dark wavy green hair (nearly the green of Ulquiorra's eyes), that goes down to your butt, but you always keep it in a messy bun. You keep to yourself when not on duty. You don't really like talking, so you dont. You have no zanpakuto, only brute strength and instead of a sword, you have daggers.

Specialties -> You are highly flexible so you can easily take brisk quick moves to avoid attacks. You are extremely quick and light on your toes somewhat like a cat. (Hahah *cough* Grimmjow *cough*) You are great at kido. You don't really like hand to sword fighting, so you learned kido. You were able to easily use every single kido spell created except for one. Healing kido. It wasn't your job to heal others and you didn't plan on hanging that.

Story Start ->

You didnt want a Zanpakuto when Lord Aizen gave you the choice. You asked him if you could fight in your own way. To your happiness, he told you yes and even let you train with higher ranked arrancars. You became a high ranking arrancar, the top next to become an espada when Ulquiorra claimed you as a fraccion. At first, you were scared. Ulquiorra is known for his heartlessness and his lack if emotion. You feared one wrong word and he would break you like a stick. But after a few days, you realized he wouldn't hurt you, that is after you cowered every time he raised a finger and he finally told you he wouldn't hurt you unless necessary.

\--Several Years Later--

You had been surving under Lord Ulquiorra for at least four years now. You have been through so much with him that you began to create feelings for him. You were a human once..and those emotions never fled after you hollow-ified. And boy do you hate it.

\--Flashback In The World Of The Living--

It was a cold rainy day when the espada invaded the world of the living. You and Lord Ulquiorra went to Karakura town in search of the orange haired girl Orihime. You were actually somewhat jealous. Ulquiorra wanted the Girl so bad. You knew she had powers, but damn, a guy can be so persistent. Anyways, after you found the girl, Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute soul reaper showed up. You stayed to the side holding Orihime hostage as your lord and the substitute fought. As much as you wanted to kill this girl because she wouldn't shut the Fuck up, you couldn't, so you just whispered into her ear " You may want to shut up, Cause if you don't, Lord Ulquiorra won't spare your lovers life." After saying that, the girl shut up and her eyes filled with tears. You smirked as she cried. 'What a little bitch..' you thought. The fight was in Ulquiorra's favor until Ichigo's hollow came out. Before you knew it, lord Ulquiorra was on the ground after barely dodging an attack and before he could even move, Ichigo had his sword through his chest. (Not through his hollow hole of course xD)Your eyes went wide and you stood there stunned as you saw him spit up blood before hitting the ground. Ichigo took his mask off and stood in front of Ulquiorra. Your heart broke as reality slapped you in the face. You threw Orihime to the ground as you flash stepped to your lord and fell to your knees beside him. Seeing the man you were deeply in love with, in a bloody near lifeless form on the ground made the world around you freeze in time. "LORD ULQUIORRA!!" you screamed loudly, tears streaming down your face. You grabbed his shoulders shaking him violently. "Please don't leave me! Please! I love you!" Those three words rang through the air causing Ichigo to cringe in regret. He looked at Orihime who had the same pitiful expression. He took Orihime and left before you had the time to attack. You stared at Ulquiorra's bloody body and tears fell onto his face. "Please..don't leave me..I need you..I love you.." You leaned and pressed your lips softly to his and closed your tear filled eyes. After you pulled back, his eyes were open and staring at you. A soft smile covering his face. He never smiled..EVER. It worried you. "Lord Ulquiorra!" He pressed a hand softly to your cheek and wiped away your tears. "Dont cry y/n. Beautiful women shouldn't cry. It makes you look like a child." he says softly. You grab his hand in yours. "I won't cry anymore. I promise." He smiled once again. "Tell Lord Aizen I am Sorry for failing him...and for failing you y/n. Now..head back to Hueco Mundo before they come back." Your eyes refilled with tears. "I will not leave you!" He grabbed your face and pulled it close softly kissing you. "Please..go..I will see you again some day y/n. Be waiting for me." After he said those words, his eyes closed and his body went limp. Your eyes went wide as his reitsu dissipated and you let out a strained sob and clung to his body. "No! Please come back! Please!" After that, Nnoitra and Haribel flash stepped to you and grabbed each of your arms. "He is gone y/n..we need to go.." Haribel says softly. After that, they had to practically drag you back to Hueco Mundo because you were refusing to leave him. Let's just say, once you got back, everything changed. You refused to talk. You quit being interactive. You stopped training newer recruits. And you stayed in Ulquiorra's room and layed in his bed. You hated all the feelings you had flowing through you. Hatred, grief, heartbreak, disappointnent. All these things were eating at you. And to make it worst, you blamed yourself for the death of your.. lover..that was never even your lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Lovelies! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Bye Lovelies! <3


End file.
